legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Oheh-Tsidii/Destiny
The Destiny soared through space, its crew plotting a course to the empire of the Hive. Soon, very soon, the Imperials would crush the Hive under their superior ships, made with the technology of three nations. Like the rest of the Purity class ships, the Destiny carried enough rock crystals to shake apart two planets. The hive won’t know what hit them. ---------------------------------------------- “Captain Brick”, a communication officer stated, “We have lost contact with sector B. They are not responding to routine hails.” “Sir”, another officer stated, “sector D through S are also silent. Furthermore, sensors indicate non personal aboard the ship. ” “What!”, shrieked the captain, his hand clenching his laser till it started to crack, “Are they Blacktron, or a group of those primitive bandits who raid the coastal cities? Who would dare defy the great Imperial empire!” “It is quite amusing your ignorance of history”, said a stern voice from across the bridge. Time seemed to slow as the being continued, “How you became so full of yourselves you erased your flawed history. You pirate scum don’t even remember how you set fire to the Great Tree. How you drove my people to the brink. And those who don’t learn from history are doomed to repeat it.” Brick swiveled around to see a commander smiling at him, a sort of icy smile of an old enemy about to skewer you full of daggers. “What have you done Commander Kat! What have you done!” “The name is Kat Anna”, she laughed, as she pulled a long sword from their waist, “And all I have done is set events in motion to restore honor to my people.” The Ninja darted forward, leaping over the head of the Captain. With a quick swipe Brick felt no more, as his head rolled across the floor. As the officers gathered their wits, laser fire began to erupt all across the room. “As much as I want your fleet crippled”, stated the hidden enemy, “I need this ship in one piece, say good night pirates.” With a flex of their hands, metal daggers flew across the room, imbedding themselves into all unlucky enough to be in the room. As Kat Anna stepped over the permanently smashed Imperials, a radio message leaked over the airwaves. “Grandmother”, said a voice over the speakers, “This is Dan Ger. All enemies in the engineering room have been purged. Reports state that only a few Pirates remain in the Destiny, and the Sulfurix are already are on their way to engage them. The Martian biomes are being activated as I speak, we can expect the first crystals to be produced in thirty years.” Kat nodded to herself, as she slide a piece of long cloth around her face, to stop the bleeding of a few lucky lasers. “This will make good ways of hiding our identities”, she laughed, “should we need to infiltrate them again.” Activating a console, Kat stated, “Set course for the Martian exodus fleet”, stated Kat, “From there we will head to meet up with our kin who captured that transport, Great Brick willing with Martian allies. If I don’t miss my guess, they appear to have landed on one of the worlds seeded with a Great Tree. Odd shape for a planet though.“ Category:Blog posts